Cell Block Tango Hetalia Style
by Hetalia-Girl-500
Summary: ha ha yeah... so I was bored and I've been listening to this song too much so this is the result lol XD I did actually use 6 hetalia girls and I tried to keep it kinda sorta in character... and don't worry, countries are hard to kill so even though they 'killed' some great guys... they won't stay dead! XD now... ENJOY! review maybe? ha ha. Whatever. I hope you get a good laugh! :D


_I tried to make this slightly original haha. I tried to make it not TOO OOC (I don't think Belarus and Hungary are ooc at all... especially Belarus...) but yeah. XD haha. Not very original as I said lol. but enjoy! :D _

Belarus: "Click"

Seychelles: "Six"

Ukraine: "Squish"

Liechtenstein: "Uh uh."

Belgium: "Cordoba…"

Hungary: "Roderich"

(repeat)

All: "He had it comin'. He had it comin'. He only had himself to blame… if you'd have' been there. If you'd have seen it!"

Hungary: "I bet ya you would have done the same!"

Belarus: "Click"

Seychelles: "Six"

Ukraine: "Squish"

Liechtenstein: "Uh uh."

Belgium: "Cordoba…"

Hungary: "Roderich"

(repeat)

Belarus: "You know how people have this little habits that you love to hate? Like… Ivan… Ivan loved to swing his pipe. No… not swing. Click. So I came home one day, and I'm really irritated, and I'm looking for a little bit of comfort… and there's Ivan… lying on the couch… drinking his vodka and swinging his pipe… no… not swinging… Clicking! But even though it drives me nuts I still love it… so I leaned in real close and said 'Ivan… if you don't agree to marry me right now…'" *sigh* "And he didn't. So I took the knife out of my pocket and gave two warning strikes… _Into his throat!_"

All: "He had it comin'! He had it comin'! He only had himself to blame… if you'd have been there. If you'd have seen it! I bet ya you would have done the same…

Saychelles: "I met Francis Bonnefoy in Paris about two years ago…and he told me he was single… and we hit it off right away. So we started living together… he'd go to 'work', he'd come home… we'd have such a romantic dinner, I'd fix him a drink… and then I found out… single he told me… SINGLE MY EYE! it wasn't work he was going to! oh no… he had SIX other girlfriends… one of those Frenchman you know… so that night when he came home from 'work' I fixed him his drink as usual… you know some guys just can't hold their arsenic!"

All: "He had it comin'! He had it comin'! He took a flower in it's prime… and then he used it… and he abused it! It was a murder, but not a crime!

Ukraine: "Now I'm in the kitchen, carving up some beef for dinner, minding my own business when in storms my husband Lithuania in a jealous rage… 'you've been screwing the milkman!' he said. He'd gone crazy! And he kept on screaming 'you've been screwing the milkman!' And then he ran into my knife… he ran into my knife ten times…

All: "If you'd have been there… if you'd have seen it! I bet ya you would have done the same!"

Liechtenstein: (in German) "I didn't do it... They say I held down my own precious brother and chopped off his head... But I didn't do it! I loved him far too much! I don't know why America says I did it... but he cannot understand me and won't give me a fair trial!"

Seychelles: "Yeah, but did you do it?"

Liechtenstein: "Uh uh! NOT GUILTY!" *sobs*

All: "He had it comin…

Belgium: "My big brother Govert and I had this traveling weapons show…and my husband Tony traveled around with us… Now for the last 'number' in our show. We had this great display of guns. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, though hoops, over and unders, backwards, while jumping, one right after the other… so this one night before the show we were down in Cordoba, the three of boozing, having a few laughs… and we ran out of ice, so I went out to get some… and when I came back… there's my brother and husband… doing number 17… the kneeling shot…" *sighs* "Well… I was in such a state of shock I completely blacked out I can't remember a thing… it wasn't until later, when I was washing the blood off my hands that I even knew they wre dead!

Belgium: "They had it comin'! They had it comin'! They had it comin' all along… I didn't do it, but if I'd done it, could you tell me that I was wrong!? They had it comin'! They had it comin'! They had it comin' all along… I didn't do it, but if I'd done it, how could you tell me that I was wrong!?"

Hungary: "I loved my Roderich more than I can possibly say… he was an artistic gentleman… sensitive… a musician… But after he divorced me he was always trying to find himself… he'd go out looking for himself and on the way he found Maria, Antoinette… Katerina…" *sighs* "And Gilbert… And even though I thought that last one was kinda hot you could say I confronted him because of artistic differences… he saw himself as alive… and I saw him dead!"

All: The dirty bum bum bum bum bum, the dirty bum bum bum bum bum!

They had it comin'! They had it comin'! They had it comin' all along… because they used us… and they abused us! Could you tell us that we were wrong?

He had it comin'! He had it comin'! He only had himself to blame… if you'd have been there. If you'd have seen it! I bet ya you would have done the same…

Belarus: "If you don't marry me right now…"

Seychelles: "Single my eye…"

Ukraine: "Ten times…"

Liechtenstein: (in German) "Why won't america listen to me?"

Belgium: "Number 17 the kneeling shot…"

Hungary: "Artistic differences…"

Belarus: "Click"

Seychelles: "Six"

Ukraine: "Squish"

Liechtenstein: "Uh uh."

Belgium: "Cordoba…"

Hungary: "Roderich"


End file.
